Champagne Kiss
by Alexis Winchester
Summary: After a brief visit to the Mall, Sam and Dean run across a Little trouble. Nothing new to them, but when they are rescued by a very superlicious Farm boy, they feel gracious. At least Sam does. Can Dean control his temper once he learns Sam is into the Fa
1. Chapter 1

**Champagne Kiss**

(Supernatural/ SmallVille crossover)

Genre: Angst/Humor/Romance

Warnings: Incest/Slash/Foul Language/Violence/Rape.

Couples

Clark/Sam

Dean/Sam

Lex/Clark

KAL-EL/Sam

Clark/Dean/Sam

Summary:

After a brief visit to the Mall, Sam and Dean run across a Little trouble. Nothing new to them, but when they are rescued by a very super-licious Farm boy, they feel gracious. At least Sam does. Can Dean control his temper once he learns Sam is into the Farm boy, and how will Lex react to a new threat in his Clexdom (Clark and Lex) But what they all don't know is KAL-EL has his own plans for Sam. Can they cope or lose there freedom?

Chapter 1

The black Impala came to a complete stop in front of the Small Ville Mall. The screaming vocals of Bon Scott were cut off, leaving a look of relief on the youngest brother's face. Dean gave a distasteful look Sam's way as he turned squinted eyes toward the Mall's entrance.

"Do we have to come here? I feel like a preppy teen on a Friday night just sitting here."

Sam gave a confused look, Dean's way as he placed his hand on top of the older Brothers knee. Brooding serious eyes caught onto Dean's pleading ones.

"Yes, we do! Dean, there is a drought in our world, and instead of sitting in the Motel watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I would like to go do a little shopping."

Those light brown eyes fell onto the dash board before him. He knew what Dean was going to come back with. Sex! It was always Sex, not that Sam had a problem with it. But it was just, he wanted to be shown off, somewhere that people didn't know they were brothers.

Hell, he would even like to be wined and Dined, but he knew that wasn't Dean's style. So he just took what he could get, and sometimes that wasn't enough for him. Just to be acknowledged once in awhile would be nice.

"Sammy! Why here? I mean, I'd much rather go to a dark smoky bar, and make out in the back."

"Because Dean, I want to be shown off. Or, are you embarrassed by me? Because, I'm your brother?"

Dean let his eyes slid over, settling on Sam's beautiful face. God no, he wasn't anywhere near embarrassed by Sam. If anything, he was in Love with him. He just didn't like shopping in Malls, or going to fancy Bistro. But he had a feeling when he got with Sam that his baby brother's expensive but simple tastes, were going to be brought up, sooner or later.

He moved his hand over, hovering it above Sam's, letting the tips of his fingers trace over the knuckles. He felt Sam stir under his touch. He seemed to have that affect on him a lot. He gave a devilish smile as he moved as close to his significant other, as the arm rest between them would allow. His lips moving in toward Sam's, his breath beating seductively against the others neck.

He could feel Sam's hand sliding over to fall gracefully between his knees. Those slim fingers of Sam's caressing the bulge in Dean's pants, causing the older brother to groan, tilting his head back, those dark eyes closing for a brief moment. Dean licked over parched lips, capturing Sam's in a quick, yet heated kiss.

His own hands moving up Sam's arm to slid under the already removed shirt, eager fingers dancing across bare flesh. Teasing the nerves, and tantalizing the senses. He pushed the shirt up as his hand explored further north. There kisses turned heated as Sam was pulled over the arm rest and onto Dean's lap. His tongue slipping out of Sammy's mouth and onto his neck.

This caused Sam to lay his head back, pushing his body up into Dean, his eyes closing. Dean quickly found his way to Sam's pants. Removing the button and pulling them down past his knees. His mouth moving from the neck to suck, and nibble over the flesh of Sam's chest. This only furthered Sam's thrusts into Dean.

In one quick motion Dean had Sam's shirt off and tossed to the back seat, lips dancing over his nipples and dropping farther down to suck over the tender flesh of Sam's Navel. His hands moving down the youngest brothers sides to land on his waist helping Sam the rest of the way from his pants.

Sammy sat on his knees, fingers buried in Dean's hair, gripping handfuls of it as he gave light tugs to the roots. His head bent back almost touching his own back. His moans came out louder as Dean ran that hot mouth down his lower half, way past where the navel ended. That busy mouth of Dean's hit the tip of Sam's anxious cock, dying to get inside Dean's mouth.

That hot tongue licking the shaft of it, twirling it around in his mouth causing Sam to scream out his name, arching his hips up into Dean's face. Dean wrapped his mouth around the shaft and slid his mouth further down, engulfing the youngest, almost deep throating him in one move. Sam felt his whole body turn red hot in a instant, eyes staying permanently closed as his brother remained busy between his legs.

They were to caught up in each other to notice the passing people. The car door was yanked open violently, as rough hands reached in, pulling Sam from Deans grasp and throwing him violently to the ground below. It took Sam a minute to realize what happened. Quickly pulling his pants back up, frightened and angry eyes glancing up to see three guys, there expressions were full of disgust.

Dean was out of the car in a instant as one of the three men gave him a hard kick into the gut, spilling him to the cement below. hands grabbing roughly at the short cut hair of Dean's, and yanking it back. Sam being helpless to help as he was held, arms pulled harshly behind him.

"Fucking Faggots. You people make me sick. But I am going to make sure you two little princesses get what you all deserve. "

Dean fought against the hold on him, pulling his head free from the over grown apes hold. Anger filled eyes caught sight of how his brother was being held. He sent a low blow up, catching the man in the gut. Able to stand he made a dash for the one a hold of his brother, when he felt another one, sending what seemed like a led pipe to his abdomen.

"You don't get to act macho, Bitch!"

The man said as he pinned Dean to the ground with his foot. Before Sam could say anything at all, he watched with much wonder and amusement as the guy holding him back was thrown like a rag doll across the cement, slamming into a near by car. Glass shattering to the cement. Sam gave a look up and spotted a very good looking guy, wearing a red jacket and a plaid shirt, and not to mention tight jeans.

The plaided hunkturned to the other two and seemed to do the same, by picking them up off the ground, giving a violent shove he sent them farther then the last. He saw this young man then turn, making it easier for Sam to get a look at his face better. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He extended a hand to Sam, helping him off the ground.

" You ok? Those guys are real jerks, Gays need to stick together."

Sam felt himself blush as He smiled; giving a look Dean's way to see his reaction. But as usual Dean just went to protective, taking a step in front of him.

"Who are you?"

He asked, eyeing the other closely. Dean didn't like others even talking to Sam. Maybe it was his fear of loosing him, or just pure jealousy. Sam said it was Jealousy, maybe he was right. The dark haired stranger smiled as he gave a glances Sam's way again. This only made Sam smirk. He felt drawn to him for some reason. He even felt attracted to him. But don't let Dean know.

"Names Clark Kent."

Dean nodded faking interest, but Sam knew better.

"Uhuh! Well mines Dean, Winchester and this is Sam W……"

He paused, he was used to introducing Sam as his brother, but Sam had asked Dean to stop doing that. So instead he cleared his throat. He was in fact stunned when Sam finished it for him.

"Winchester, we are brothers."

Sam could feel Dean's eyes burning into his back. But he shooed it off as he turned toward the Mall and gave a nod.

"So Clark, you want to go get a bite to eat with us. It's the least we can do, since you saved us."

Sam cooed his eyes never leaving Clark's face. Clark gave a responding nod as he looked toward the entrance.

"Ok, but we will have company. I'm waiting for Chloe to show up."

Sam felt his face grow hot, cheeks turning red with what Dean could only think was anger or jealousy. He watched his baby brother with much disgust as he stepped up beside this Clark guy. He even felt sick as Clark corrected the thought that was plain on Sammy's face.

"Oh no, Chloe is just a friend. That is all."

This only brightened Sam's eyes as he then took Clark's extended hand.

"Shall we? Are you coming or not Dean?"

Dean gave a fake smile as he followed Sam and this Clark into the mall. He knew he and Sam just had a strictly sexual relation ship and never made any real ties yet, so technically Sam wasn't cheating. But Dean was now regretting his decision. He took after the two, glaring daggers at Clark as he followed in suit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok thank you Sammie. I love feed back. and I am glad you're liking this. Yea I know Jealous Dean is Hot. But just you wait, you haven't seen anything yet.

Chapter 2

Dean gave a glance upward as he walked through the front entrance of the Mall. He still hated even being here, but he was not about to leave Sammy here alone with the new guy. Sam gave a look behind him, catching sight of his brother's distasteful stare. He couldn't seem to let go of Clark's hand.

He had not even realized that he was growing so close to the farm boy. He shot those serious eyes ahead of him as he heard a very cute female voice. She stepped up in front of Clark so quickly that he never saw her coming.

"Hey Clark, I was wondering where you went too. One minute you are there, then the next you are gone."

She let her eyes dance across to Sam. Those big bright blue eyes twinkled with a fire that was all too familiar to Sam. It was almost as if she was drinking him all in. Clark must be close with her, because he could see the smile on Clark's face, as clear as day.

"Chloe, this is Sam. Sam, this is my all too spunky friend, Chloe."

Chloe extended her hand, flashing a warm smile. Sam accepted her hand with a firm and friendly shake. Chloe flashed those eyes toward with a look that must be tainted with more then just friendship. Sam could not help but glance Dean's way, just once more. But of course, he wasn't even paying attention. He seemed to be farther off then the last time.

"I am glad to meet you, Chloe. I seem to recognize your name. Your last name wouldn't happen to be, Sullivan would it?"

Chloe nodded, giving a interested yet curious look at the brown haired cutie. Her eyes kept cutting to Dean, whom seemed to be apart of this group, just very rude.

"Yes, that would be me. You must read the Daily Planet."

Sam gave one of his warm smiles as he mindlessly licked across his lips. He wasn't sure if it was because of the stare he was receiving from Clark, or just that He had finally met the reporter that he had so eagerly been begging Dean to go meet.

"Yea, ever since me and my brother arrived here in Smallville. In fact, I have even been reading it for the last three months. Out of state, of course."

This turned the investigative stare of Chloe's to beam with cheer. She took Sam's hand and led him to the closest table with a all too happy Clark following behind them. Dean had gotten the distinct idea his brother was yanked farther away from him. His skilled eyes roamed over to see Sam sitting at a table in the food court, with the spunky blonde and that farm boy.

Dean never heard him say it, but he could tell that he was in deed, a farm boy. Reluctantly he shuffled his way over, taking a seat at a table close to the three. This only caught Chloe's attention. That protective, curious look returning.

"Who is he?"

She chimed in, her eyes moving from Clark to Sam. Sam blinked giving one of his most famous brooding looks. Making a small cough to try to grab Dean's attention, but learning his brother was not in a talkative mood. Not that Sam could blame him, however. He had taken up with Clark so quickly, minutes after he had been sucked off by Dean in there car.

"That is just my brother. He is kind of an Anti-Socialite."

"That and I don't think he likes me, very much."

Clark broke in, giving a blank stare up at Sam. This made Sam uncomfortable, since he knew the real reason. Of course he could not say that to them. I mean come on, that would send them running faster then Sam could blink.

"No."

Sam started, nervous laughter escaping past pink subtle lips. His hand wound up on the back of his neck. Almost like he was trying to, massage away his mishap.

"He is just very protective of me, and it had always been just me and him. So, he just doesn't like sharing me very much."

Chloe gave a small sigh, as she patted Sam's hand. It seemed like she was consoling him. Her eyes moved from Sam to Clark and back again, a mischievous smile passing over her face. She could spot the heat that was radiating from the both of them. That and not to mention the sexual chemistry.

"So, Clark why don't you take Sam to Chili's for dinner. I will keep the brother, occupied."

Sam looked over toward Dean, a look of panic flickered across his eyes. He knew that would just further piss him off. Not to mention cause a scene. Dean never was one for sharing, ever and he was now showing signs that he wanted a platonic relationship from Sammy.

Well maybe it was too late. Just maybe Sam had his eyes set on Clark. Of course, he was never the one to fall for the love at first sight deal. Nevertheless, he was feeling its affects right now. As for Dean, yea he loved him. Had since they were kids, and when he did get him, all Dean wanted was sex! Typical Dean Winchester, only thinking of himself, and never anyone else.

But ever since they had begun this sexual relationship, Sam had began to search his heart and he wasn't all too sure if Dean was it anymore. He wanted him too be, more then anything. But, that arrogant side of Deans was keeping him back from anything, real.

"Chloe, I can not do that to Sam. It is clear Sam is close with his brother and Dean Looks like the type that will let me know it too."

Sam flashed a cute smile, taking another dry lick at his lips. Clark had no idea how right he was. But Sam could not help but notice the look that passed between Chloe and Clark. Something that held secrets transpired between the two.

"Can you excuse us Sam."

Chloe said, as she took a hold of Clarks arm. Pulling him from his seat and leading him to the wall. Clark let himself be pulled from the chair, following behind her. Those blue eyes of Clarks, resting on Chloe's face. His brows arching slightly as he gave her a stern look. His arms crossing his broad chest.

"Chloe, what is this all about?"

He tilted his head slightly to the left as he let his elbow prop against the collection of pay phones behind him.

"You are Clark Kent, You could take that guy. Besides I see the love interest that has passed between the both of you. Come on Clark, if he makes a scene just take him to the side and give him a little, understanding shove."

Clark felt his mouth nearly drop open. That stern look turned to a smile in a flash. Somewhere under there, he knew his friend Chloe was stirring.

"Look, I am not using my, super human powers on Sam's brother. That is not me, and too be honest I am a little shocked that you even mentioned it."

She gave a innocent look as she glanced back at Sam, whom was now sitting next to Dean. In addition, from what she could see. He was trying to coax him into acting civil, which did not seem to be working.

"Sorry Clark. It's just since you and Lana broke up…."

Clark gave an aggravated eye roll as he leaned back into the wall instead.

"Chloe, need I remind you. I broke up with Lana for two reasons. One because I didn't want to lie to her any more. She deserves better then to be, fooled into believing anymore of my crap. Cause for one, I am Alien and two I had finally came out of the closet. But we all know how that worked out. The one person I was in love with, ended up being my arch-enemy."

Chloe gave a smirk as she looked away, remembering Clarks crush on a certain billionaire went south after Lex tried some shady dealings with him. She gave a look once more to Sam to find he had actually lured Dean to there table.

"Exactly my point. You need to get with Sam and have a relationship. Lex is just trying to use you not to mention he just wants to use you to get to, the farm. And numero uno reason, your dad would never let you be with Lex Luthor."

Clark knew she was right. And every gut instinct told him that Sam was right for him. He gave a smirk as he pushed away from the wall.

"You are right Mrs. Sullivan! I do need to take ahold of what I want, and what I want, is Sam Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so glad a lot of people are liking this. And I have to say Clark and Sam together is just freaking hot. Anyhow, I am issuing a challenge to all readers. Anyone that would like to join my online Supernatural Roleplay group under Xanga then Contact me via E-mail. Thank you! I am being helped by Samuel Winchester to write this. No use going to his profile right now, cause he at this time don't have any stories, but he does have a good profile going. So anyhow, onto the story.

Sam: Yes, please do join us. I want to Roleplay. And go look at my profile under here cause I am working on a fanfiction of my own anyhow.

Alexis: How can you resist Sam and those gorgeous Eyes of his.

Dean: Yea, how can you people ignore those sexy eyes of my baby brothers.

Sam: blush

Chapter 3

The clinking of dishes all around the room seemed to entice Dean as he sat back in his chair, eyes locked onto Clark. Whom at this moment had his hand rested on top of Sam's wrist. Intimate eyes searching intimately over his baby brothers. He had never felt like this before, but right now Dean felt like a third wheel. He wanted to do nothing more then slap the smugness off of Chloe's perky blonde face. It was after all her fault.

Dean heard his brother laugh and it nipped at his groin like a wild dog. Sam had no idea how much he loved the sound of his voice and especially that laugh. It was like an intoxicating fire that he would never be able to put out. He gave a distasteful groan as he picked up the menu. What got to Dean the most was what Clark could have said that was so funny.

Since he was sitting, right there and he surely heard nothing that he found charming. He scowled as he flipped open the menu. His ears perked at every word he could manage to hear them speak. He was right at the same table but it seemed as if he was miles away. He licked at parched lips as he took a sip of his water.

Sam gave a smile that made Clark smile in return, those piercing blue eyes sparkled with hunger and interest as he ran his hand from Sam's wrist to settle on top of his hand. He nearly had to mentally slap himself more then half a dozen times. He was never so forward with anyone. If anything, Clark was a little shy at first, but only for a few minutes.

He could remember when he first saw Lana. That was when he had fooled himself into believing that he was into females. He was nervous that it took him forever to just say the simplest words to her without falling on his face. Of course that was because she was wearing that damn green meteor rock necklace. Which clearly made him deathly ill.

But even knowing that, he knew somewhere deep down even if she had not had that on, he would have still reacted the same. Cause Lana is attractive and beautiful even to Clark still. He gave a small sigh that was only audible to him. He was caught up in listening to Sam go on and on about how he and his brother were reporters for Kansas Weekly and how he loved to research it was in his blood.

There was something inside Clark that screamed warning! But he had no idea why that would go through his head. Cause if he remembered correctly, he could read anyone like a book. Smell, practically, the lies and mistrust from anyone. Yea, something about Sam's story was not fitting together for him, but he did not think Sam was a problem.

In fact he just knew Sam was covering up something about himself that he was not to keen on letting out of the bag so quickly. Sam flashed on of his all to eager smiles as he situated in his seat. He reacted to Clark's touch with much anticipation. It seemed like Sam needed someone to love him.

That he craved it desperately, to be adored and treated like a, well, queen. Clark glanced in Dean's direction and could tell the brother was not happy at all. But for the life of him he didn't get why he felt so threatened by him. However, there was something that Clark could sense, and he did not really believe, Dean was in love with Sam.

"So, what about you, Clark?"

Clark glanced up at the other, his eyes hiding back the feeling that was raging through him at that moment. This had not happened in so long and he thought his mom had locked that part of him away for good. But every since he had met Sam, he could feel him pushing at his nervous system.

KAL-EL was trying to come out and by the feel of things, he wanted permanent control. It was almost like he wanted Sam. Clark shook that back. He was not about to let him out. He wished he knew if he could trust Sam with his secret, so he could warn him. In case the Alien Fiend inside him should gain control.

But Clark was so scared of the consequences that would follow if he did tell Sam. He could tell that Sam could be trusted however. However, it was just Safety bells going off inside his head. As always also, trying to tell him to be careful and not trust Sam so soon. That there was no telling what secret this brown haired hottie was trying to hide.

"Well Sam, just a simple life really. I was raised on a farm. I was adopted after all, and my parents have been nothing but kind and respectful. You would love my mom. Hell, she would love you too. She and my dad have been so supportive of my sexuality."

Sam gave a smile, his lips curving at the corners as he felt a strange vibe coming from Clark. One that he was unable to read but he could feel the vibes. It was almost hard to breath around, and almost unbearable to Sam's hyphened sense.

He didn't really know why he could feel that, but he could. It even began to worry Sam just a little. He was not sure, if it was another power he did not know he possessed, or if it was that dark part of him that he had recently found out about.

But the one thing that worried Sam the most, was what was he actually feeling off of Clark. It didn't feel Demonic, at least he was hoping with everything in him. His eyes ran over to settle on his big brother, whom looked bored and annoyed all at once.

Those stern eyes of Dean's ready to pop out of his head as he noticed Sam staring at him. He hated when he was looked at like a spectacle. It made him feel like he had something to hide, which most of the time, he did.

But he didn't like it, not even by his brother. He looked toward the door and started wondering if maybe he should just leave, since it was clear as hell now that he had lost his Sammy to some Farm boy.

He didn't like admitting defeat and giving into to anyone. But Sam seemed like he was giving all his love and devotion to this guy and that pained Dean to his core. He knew he should have owned up to Sam and took the platonic relationship that his baby brother had offered him.

But no, he had to act like a macho asshole and act like he wanted just Sex! He gave another look toward the door when he seen a tall lean man enter. He was very good looking, and held that million dollar look to him. Dean could always spot the rich, Sam said it was a weird gift he had. The man looked to be about Clark and Sam's age and was about as bald as Mr. Clean was.

Dean gave a small scoff as he thought about that. Mr. Clean dude and how much this guy, whom just entered, looked like him. He let his eyes drink all of him in for a second. If Sam wanted to stray from what they had, then by god, so would he. But Dean knew the realization of it all. This was just his pride latching out for anything to heal his heart just a little.

He heard Clark make a small moan to his left, and this brought intrigued eyes Clark's way. It would appear that Clark had the hot's for this bald beauty. That only made Dean smile, beaming with hope as he watched this guy approach the table.

"Clark, I didn't know I'd find you here?"

The man started, his eyes looking over every inch of Clark and Dean really could blame him. Hell he couldn't blame his brother either. He was beautiful after all, but he was treading on Dean's territory and he didn't like that at all.

Clark stood and smiled brightly, and Dean knew he saw him blush a little. He let his cut to Sam, whom looked a little hurt by all of this. Jealousy flashing through those dark eyes of Sam's.

"And who are they?"

The bald man asked as his eyes fell questioningly on Clark's hand ontop of Sam's. In addition, Dean knew there was something between the two of them. At least maybe something, that was wanted to be, anyhow.

"Hello Lex. This is Sam and Dean, I kinda helped them out with some assholes in the parking lot. Therefore, they are treating me to Dinner. But why do you care for. You would rather treat me like a tool."

This brought a cocky smile to Dean's face as he watched the anger flicker across dark eyes of the farm boys. Something had happened between these two, something that seemed to hurt Clark deeply. The one named Lex flinched as if he felt a pang of guilt at whatever it was he had done.

"Look Clark, I told you on more then one occasion I was sorry."

Clark sat down and latched his hand ontop of Sam's. This made both Dean and Lex's faces go sour. There eyes latching onto the one that they disliked and for Lex it was Sam. He didn't like anyone in his world, having any kind of meaningful relationship with his Clark.

Dean let his eyes lift from Clark's hand to rest on Lex. There was a fire there in his dark eyes. He obviously wanted something with Clark, wether it be a relationship or just Sex. Lex wanted to own Clark in some way, and the fact of Sam being in his place seemed to make him angry.

But he shrugged it off as he looked at the empty spot beside Sam.

"Yea, and I told you Lex that we are no longer friends, or anything. Now I am trying to get to know Sam, please."

The Billionaire snarled his face up as he turned toward the door.

"Sure Clark, but you will regret ever leaving me. Since you know damn well, you can't forget me."

Clark grunted sourly as he looked at Sam with that stern look. He patted his hand and made a small cough.

"Sorry about that, Lex is the reason I came out of the closet in the first place but he did something to me and my family that I won't soon forget. Besides he isn't important right now, you are."

Dean pushed his tongue, gagging on his own tongue as he swung his eyes toward the door that Lex had long since vanished through.

"Say Clark tomorrow me and my brother are going to a party that some acquaintances of ours invites us too. Do you want to go?"

Dean nearly fell out of his seat as he swung angry and hurt eyes over to Sam. That was a party that one of there many people they helped had invited them too. Too kinda say thanks, and now Sam was inviting him along. How was he going to explain half the questions that the couple would be asking.

Dean felt sick now, felt like just leaving, getting up from the table and leaving when he felt Sam's hand fall on his shoulder, pulling him back down.

"Me and Dean would love it, if you came. Wouldn't we, Dean?"

Dean saw the say-you-would-love-too-look pass over Sam's calm serious eyes. Dean didn't want too. He didn't want this guy getting into his way anymore then he already had. Hell, this was all going so terribly wrong. So terribly wrong. All Dean wanted was for Sam to be his and only his.

What was the harm in that?


End file.
